Speak
by CriminalMindsLunatic
Summary: When Dr. Spencer Reid didn't thought love was an option for him anymore; a girl comes out of the blue. Spencer tries to cope with some personal problems and the mysterious girl tries to help him. But what is it with this girl? Something doesn't seems right. A Dr. Reid love story/ nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

I've never thought I could fell a love again after Maeve died. It was a Friday night, and I was going home from work. Like always, I should take the metro home. It was about 9 pm, the weather was nice, and I was in a neutral mood. Two stops before I had to get off, a group of people came on. It was two men and three women. One of the women got my attention. She had a beautiful smile, long blonde hair, blue eyes and she was not that tall. She wore a red T-shirts, black jeans and black high-heeled boots. They were talking back and forth to each other, and decided to come and sit next to me. The girl with the beautiful smile sat next to me, and she was talking to someone named Josh; I was wondering if he was her boyfriend. I was sure she wasn't single; she was beautiful and her laugh suggested she had a great personality.

"Can I borrow a pen?" she turned around and asked.

"Sure." I said and went into minor panic.

I searched my bag for a pen and after something which felt like hundred years I finally found one. I felt embarrassed because they were all looking at me, and I wondered when they would start to laugh at me.

"Thanks." she said when I gave her the pen.

When she was done writing, she handed back my pen and a piece of paper, and of course I dropped my book when I took the pen.

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome." I said and blushed.

She and the rest of the group left the metro, and I noticed that I had driven too far. I walked out of the metro, and waited for the next one, which would drive me back. I looked at the piece of paper she gave me. It was her name and a phone number. I looked around for her, but she was already gone and my metro was here. I stepped on and saw a lot of people. I guessed it was a High School class. It was a typical crowd of young people on a Friday night. They went downtown, got drunk and maybe smoked some hash, so they could tell their friends how cool they think it is.

"Do you think Thomas has brought the weed?" one of the boys asked the rest of the group.

"Sure. He has always something with him." said one of the girls and laughed.

I know it's not all young people, who uses or take drugs, but in 2011 41,340 Americans died from drugs, and many of them were young people, who drove a car and died in a car accident because they were high. Some people died because they took too much. Some of them were young homeless people. The most popular drugs are amphetamine, ecstasy, hash and cocaine. A new drug is about to enter the streets, and its called fantasy. Hash has a narcotic effect like heroin; you will get tired and if it's a high dose, you will pass out. Amphetamine, ecstasy and cocaine is stimulant drugs, which means you will get a lot of energy, but it's not good, because your heart will start to beat harder and faster and your temperature will get higher. The statistic says that 37,5% of all boys between sixteen and twenty years has tried hash, and for girls is it 27,5% and 6% of all young people between sixteen and twenty has tried amphetamine, 2,5% has tried ecstasy and 8% has tried cocaine.

"What are you looking at?" one of the girl asked me.

"Nothing." I said and looked away.

I had not noticed I was looking at them. I start reading in my book again, and listened to the crowd in secret.

"Who is that guy?" a girl said.

"Just some old dude of forty trying to score young girls." a boy said.

What?! Do I look like one in my forties? I was about to say that I actually was thirty-three and I wasn't looking for young girls, but I didn't say anything, because they would probably say something new, and I would be the one who lost the game. On the other side it annoyed me that I already gave up before the game even had started. But they were right; I was a grown-up man, so I wasn't supposed to argue with teenagers.

"He is probably reading 'How to get it up after midlife crises'." a boy said and laughed.

"I'm actually reading physics theories." I said.

"What? Geek! Are you a scientist or something?" a girl asked.

"No, I'm a profiler." I said and looked up from my book.

"A what?"

"I'm a profiler for the FBI."

They got silent and looked at each other.

"Are you going to arrest us then?" the girl said who spoke before.

"For what?" I asked.

"For caring..."

"Shut up!" said a boy.

"I was kidding!" the girl said.

The metro stopped and the crowd of young people disappeared. They smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. It is sad how young people drink, use drugs and smokes today. The statistic says that 86% of young Americans have tried to be drunk before the age of 16.

When I came home, I dropped my bag at the floor and went to the couch with some files from work. Before I started to read the files, I looked at the piece of paper; the woman gave me in the metro. Her name was Millie, and I decided to make a call. It wasn't that late, and I thought that instead of being awkward like I used to be, I would call her and ask her out. I was surprised by myself, because I talked normally and I had actually some confidence. We agreed to meet at 10 am at the Starbucks next to the metro tomorrow.

When I went to bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Millie. It wasn't my normal behavior to go out with a woman I had seen once at the subway, but at the same time I thought I should do it. I didn't want to end up like an 80 year old man without any family, and I had never really had a girlfriend before. I was so neurotic and it could ruin my plans. When I thought about being neurotic I thought on a poem written by Edgar Allen Poe, called 'Alone'... 

_From childhood's hour I have not been  
>As others were; I have not seen<br>As others saw; I could not bring  
>My passions from a common spring.<br>From the same source I have not taken  
>My sorrow; I could not awaken<br>My heart to joy at the same tone;  
>And all I loved, I loved alone...<em>

_...From the thunder and the storm,  
>And the cloud that took the form<br>(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
>Of a demon in my view. <em>

Edgar Allen Poe is my favorite poet; he has always been and he will always be. I like reading poems; it is very philosophical. Before I slept I read a book called "Looking for Alaska" written by John Green. Maybe I wasn't supposed to read books like this, because it was probably meant to be for teens, but JJ shouldn't come and say "Haven't you read it?" like she did with Twilight. And who should know I read it? I knew I should stop thinking about what others opinion about me was, but it was so hard.

I was so nervous while I walked down the street. It was my first date with Millie. I hated myself a bit for being so nervous, because it was just Starbucks! My pulse got higher when I saw the green Starbucks sign.

"Hello!" said the waitress when I stepped inside.

"Hi." I said and closed the door behind me.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

I looked around; searching for Millie. She told me she was wearing a pink T-shirt and black high-heals. I couldn't see her.

"A coffee, please." I said and continued searching.

"Just black?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Me too." a woman's voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw Millie. She smiled at me. I wanted to hit myself in my head, because I was sure I looked like an idiot with an awkward face and some crazy eyes.

"Do you want to pay, or shall I?" she asked me.

"I'll do it." I said and dropped my wallet, when I turned around to pay the waitress.

I could hear Millie laugh while she walked down to some seats. My face turned red. I grabbed my wallet, took four dollars and paid the waitress. Before I went to Millie, I took a look in the window. My hair was wild and it looked awful, I looked like someone on forty and my clothes wrinkled. Half part of my mind said 'run away!' and the other part said 'don't be a freaking baby'.

"You look fine." the waitress said and smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said and took the coffee and walked down to Millie.

I looked at Millie and thought of how beautiful she was. She had a curvy body - which is much prettier than the ideal skinny body today. Her hairstyle was a long braid. She didn't wore much makeup, just mascara and lip balm with a touch of red. I didn't like eye contact, but it wasn't a problem with her. I just couldn't stop looking into her eyes - they were so blue and beautiful.

"Thank you." she said when I handled her the coffee.

"How are you?" I asked.

She was so easy to talk with. I didn't even think on how I should say things before I said them. I found out that she lived two blocks from my apartment, and she worked as a nurse at a children's hospital. She liked to watch movies, going to the cinema, to shop and hanging out with friends. She didn't read much, except from children's books at the hospital. She didn't have any kids on her own; she had never been married either. It was like my mind split up in two parts, when I was talking to her; one which collected every information about her, and one which didn't thought of anything except from her eyes.

"What about you? Do you have any kids?" she asked.

"No." I said and smiled awkwardly at her.

"Why not?" she asked.

I wanted to say that the reason was because I was a social loser, who never went anywhere except from my apartment and my work.

"I guess I haven't found the right one to have them with." I said.

"That makes sense. I don't go out much, so I guess that is the reason why I don't have any. You can't get any kids, if you don't meet any men, right?"

How could she just say it like it was nothing to be worried about? I felt so wrong, because I wasn't like anybody else, and she didn't even think about it. To be honest; I didn't like anything about myself, except from what I do for living. I should go to the gym at least every other week, I should eat healthier, I should buy smarter clothes and I should look different. I have never been in the gym, except from the few times Morgan forced me to do some workout for the FBI fitness test, which I never had to take anyway. I ate a lot of cookies and takeout, and sometimes I ate some vegetables, but not as often as I was supposed to. I had tried to buy smarter clothes, but it wasn't nice to my skin, so I threw it after some weeks. I couldn't do anything to look different, except from cutting my hair. I could eat more and gain weight, but I didn't want to put on weight; I could eat less and lose weight, but I didn't want to do that either, because I would look like a skeleton then. If I did some workout, I would look more like Morgan, but I didn't want to look like him. We already had one Morgan, and two... that would NOT be a good thing.

"Have you seen the new horror movie?" Millie asked.

"No. Is it in the cinema?" I asked and drank the last sip of my coffee.

"Yeah.. Do you want to see it tomorrow, with me?" she asked.

I thought she was joking. I was sure she could feel the chemistry between us too, but I didn't think I would sound so interesting, so she wanted to see me again. I looked into her eyes again and saw she wasn't kidding; she meant what she said.

"Yes. What time?" I asked.

"Meet me at 8.50 at the cinema." she said and stood up.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"No. You have to go." she said and took her coat on.

I felt my phones vibrator against my leg. It was Garcia who texted; we had to go to Louisville.

"What? Wait!" I said.

She was already over by the door. She looked beautiful in her long red coat. I thought on the theory about men and the color red. The scientist had found out that a man turns on women in red, because it was a signal to a man (for many years ago) that the woman wanted to have babies and be his partner. That theory seems ridiculous to me at that point, because it wasn't what I was thinking on, but the theory was also meant for men for 200,000 years ago or earlier.

"What is it?" she asked and smiled secretly.

"What cinema?" I asked.

"The one next to your apartment." she said and walked outside.

I was thinking on how she could know I was going to work before I got the message. The first thought which went through my head was it was some kind of a magic trick, I'd never seen. The second thought which went through my head was she was a psychic, but I'd never believed in that. There had to be a logical explanation. I got up from my seat, put on my coat and went outside. My eyes searched for Millie, but she was already gone.

I was late for work, because the metro got some technical problems. Hotch wasn't happy about it and everybody else got stressed. We got on the plane quickly and JJ showed us the case.

"We're going to Louisville. An eight year old boy is missing. His name is Jasper, and he is wearing a blue T-shirt and green shorts. Here is a picture of him." said JJ and handled us the photo.

"Is he a runaway?" I asked.

"His parents' statement is; he would never run away from home because he is scared of almost anything, and he would definitely not go with strangers. His babysitter, Amber, was looking after him when he disappeared." JJ said.

"How old is the babysitter?" asked Morgan.

"She is thirteen. Jasper's parents are blaming her for his disappearance." JJ said.

"What about the parents?" I asked.

"His father is a lawyer and his mother is a teacher for middle school. His father was at work, when Jasper disappeared and his mother was out in town." JJ said.

"Do they have any enemies?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Jasper's mother has an ex-boyfriend who has stalked her for two years, and nobody can find him." JJ said.

"Okay, so Morgan and Kate; you'll take the parents, Reid and JJ; you'll take the babysitter and Rossi and I will take Jasper's room." Hotch said.

"Okay." we all said and got up from our seats.

While JJ and I drove to the babysitter's house, I thought of JJ's PTSD. I really wanted to say something, but last time I did that she got mad and I didn't know what to say. It was like I didn't have any brain at that point. I could see her in the eyes in the hindsight. I was annoyed by myself, because I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. I could see pain in her eyes and I knew it was because of the fake agent and her lost child.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said and looked out of the window.

"Come on, Spence. You don't have to think about it. I'm fine." she said.

"You are not fine."

"Stop it. You know I don't want to talk about it."

"When I was kidnapped by Tobias Hankel; I got PTSD too..." I said and looked at her.

"It's not the same thing."

"Why not?"

"You didn't lose a child and you knew he wasn't a good man. And you weren't there for a long time, I was with... I don't even want to say his name... and I lost a child. I lost my family!"

"You still have Henry and Will. And PTSD doesn't look at time. And you do also have u..."

"Shut up!" she yelled and pulled over.

"Stop talking about it, okay! If you say one word about it again, I swear I will kill myself."

I could see a tear run down on her cheek. I wanted to wipe it away, but I was afraid she would be mad at me for the rest of her life, so I didn't do it. I hated to see my friend in so much pain. I wish I could take all the pain away from her and take it on myself. Like the last time I talked to her I didn't know what to say and I hated myself more.

When we arrived at the babysitter's house, we were "welcomed" by her parents.

"What are you doing here? She hasn't done anything!" the father said.

"We have to talk with your daughter about Jasper's disappearance. Like what she was doing while he got missing." JJ said.

"No. She hasn't done anything and she doesn't need to talk to you." he said.

"We just have to talk with her. We won't say she has done anything, but we really need her help to find out who the UnSub might could be." JJ said.

"The what?" he asked.

"The unknown subject." I said.

"Come on, John. They just want to talk with her." the mother said.

The father looked at me. He made me feel insecure. There was something about his eyes and the way he looked at me, which gave me the goose bumps. He was wearing a green shirt, light-brown jeans and white sneakers. He did almost look to nice in the situation.

"Amber! Get down here!" yelled the father, when we stepped inside.

The house looked like something from 'Desperate Housewives'; it was so clean and everything had its own place. While Amber walked down the stairs, I noticed a teddy bear on the bottom step.

"Hi Amber, this is Spencer Reid, I'm Jennifer Jareau and we are from the FBI." JJ said.

"Hello...?" she said and looked confused.

"We are here to talk about Jasper's disappearance. Did you babysit him yesterday, when he got missing?" JJ asked.

I started to walk around inside the house. Everything was in pastel, and it seemed to clean. There were new flowers in the vases and new candles in the candlesticks.

"Will you please take your shoes off?" the father asked me.

"Uhm... sure." I said and tied my white Jack Purcell up.

"Why do you suspect my daughter?" he asked.

"I don't. We have to talk to everyone who knows Jasper." I said.

I could feel his eyes in my back. I was happy I wasn't alone with him. I think that if I had met him in the forest, I would have thought he was an axe murder.

"Nice socks." he said and turned around.

I had like always... two different socks on. My grandmother told me, when I was a child that it would bring luck, if I wore to different socks. This was a great excuse to use when I didn't want to put socks together.

"Reid! Are you ready?" asked JJ.

"Yes, I just have a question for Amber... Is it your teddy bear?" I asked and pointed at the stairs, where the teddy bear was.

"No, it's Jasper's." she said and took it up.

"Why do you have it?" I asked.

"I found it in the garden, when I was searching for him. I wanted to keep it, when he was gone."

"'When he was gone? What do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't mean anything. Please leave." her father said.

"Can you show us where you found the teddy bear?" JJ asked.

"No!" her father said and grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Leave!" he yelled at us.

"Let go of me!" I said.

He took us outside and closed the door behind him.

"Look, I don't want my baby girl to get in trouble, okay? So please leave and don't come back." the father said.

"She won't get in trouble, but she need to help us." I said.

"Stop talking beanstalk, if you don't want to get in trouble." he said.

"We can get a search warrant." I said and looked into his crazy eyes.

"And I can smash your face into the asphalt." he said and went inside and slammed the door behind him.

JJ and I walked down to the car. I felt a drop on my hand; it was probably about to rain.

"What a psycho." JJ said.

"Yeah, don't know what his problem was." I said and smiled at her.

"Maybe we should get Garcia to look him up." she said.

I called Garcia from the car and like most of the time; I got a witty speech from her. She looked the father up and found out he was previously convicted of murder fifteen years ago. She could tell he had changed his name and he had a daughter somewhere too; beside the daughter he lived with.

"Shall we drive back?" JJ asked.

"Maybe that's not a good idea." I said.

"Why? Are you afraid of him?"

"No, I'm not afraid, it's just..."

"Well then; let's turn around." she said and turned around the car.

When we came back I could hear Amber's father yell inside from the house. It sounded like he was yelling at Amber's mother. _"Why did you invite them in? Are you stupid?!" _he yelled. I stood quite close to the door, so I could hear more. _"Do you want them to take me in and ask me a lot of questions?!" _he said and opened the door.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you hear what I said?" he yelled at me, and hit me on my shoulder.

"Stop!" yelled JJ at the man.

"Well, since both of you don't have ears or a memory, I'll teach you that you shall not mess with me, okay?" he said.

"I think we should go." JJ said to me.

"Yeah..."

While we were walking against the car, I could hear the man whisper: _"You think you know me, but you don't. Don't try to be smarter than me; you'll get hurt". _I thought it was something I was making up, but I wasn't so sure when it was him.

It had been a long day and we had not found anything about the missing boy. I had migraine and I couldn't think clearly. Hotch told me to go home, so I did. I didn't have the energy to argue with him. The light on the streets was killing my eyes, and the sounds from the traffic were hurting my ears.

_[Spencer's phone]: ring, ring!_

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello... What are you up to tonight?" Millie asked.

"Uhm... not much, why?"

"Can I come over?"

"I have migraine; I think I need to sleep; I'm sorry."

"I can make it go away." she said and hang up.

Millie was already there when I got to my apartment. She wore a blue T-shirt, black jeans, red ballerinas and her hair was curly and hung freely. She smelled faintly of roses and she was without any makeup.

"I have brought a movie with me, since you couldn't make it to the cinema" she said and showed me 'Star Trek'.

"I love that movie!" I said.

"I thought you might did." she said and smiled.

I was searching for my key, but I couldn't find it. Typical... I couldn't find my key when she was here. I dropped my bag while I looked in it and crime photos were all over the place.

"Oh!" Millie said and picked up a photo.

"I'm sorry; you weren't supposed to see that." I said and took the photo.

"It's okay... What are you looking after?" she asked.

"I can't find my key."

"I think it's in your jeans pocket." she said.

And she was right; it was in my pocket. Why did I not look there at first? Seriously...

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I have migraine."

"Then you're not okay, I guess?"

"I'm fine beyond that."

When we got inside my apartment I noticed it looked like shit. It was so embarrassing.

"Sorry for the mess." I said and looked awkwardly.

"Nice apartment." she said.

She seemed to ignore the mess; which was a good thing I guess.

"Is it okay if I'll take a quick shower?" I asked.

"Sure; I'll be waiting here." she said and took place on the couch.

"You can... turn on the TV or read some magazines."

I went into my bedroom and grabbed a clean shirt and some pants from my closet. My bathroom is next to my bedroom, and it has white tiles, a bathtub and a shower; and a toilet of course. I took my shirt of, and I was about to unbutton my jeans when...

"What have you been doing? You have a huge bruise on your shoulder." Millie said.

"What?" I said.

I was surprised by Millie's sudden appearance, but even more surprised by the bruise. My whole shoulder was blue and purple. It hurt when I touched it.

"Let me see it. May I see it?" she asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

I had a strange feeling. I flinched when she touched my shoulder because her hands were so cold.

"I'm sorry."

She laughed and looked into the mirror where she met my eyes.

"I don't think it is anything, but we can go to the hospital if you want to? Just to be sure." she said.

"No, there is nothing wrong with it. He didn't hit me that hard. It's weird I have got such a big bruise."

"Did someone hit you?" she asked.

"Yes, today at work."

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said and kissed my shoulder.

She leaved the bathroom so I could take a quick shower. The hot water felt good on my skin and when I turned off the water I got goose bumps. I took the towel near the shower and began to dry myself. I cut my left nipple with the towel and it started to bleed. I used some toilet paper to remove the blood. I was happy Millie wasn't in the bathroom; it would have been so awkward.

_Millie knocks on the door._

"Just a minute!" I said.

I thought she didn't hear me because she came in. I went into panic and dropped the towel.

"OMG! I'm sorry!" she said and covered her eyes.

I picked up the towel and used it to cover so much of me as possible.

"I thought you said I could come in." she said.

"I didn't."

"I'm so sorry."

She started to laugh. I couldn't figure if it was because of the incident or the way I look.

"What has happened to your nipple?" she asked.

"I... Uhm... The towel..."

"Oh... That's so annoying. It happens to me all the time."

I didn't know what to say. I found the incident very awkward and I think she felt the same, because she left the bathroom again. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look that bad, so it had to be the incident she laughed at. I hoped it was the incident.

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked what you read. Please tell me if something sounds wrong, because I don't spell or speak English that well, yet (but please keep it in a clean tone, thank you). Thank you for your time and interest in reading this! Next chapter will be released Friday 30th.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Thursday and I was at my way home. We had found the missing 8-year old boy, Jasper. The UnSub was his mother's ex-boyfriend who stalked her for two years. Nothing had happened to Jasper, and his mother and father was so happy, when we returned him to them. Tonight I was going to the cinema to see a horror movie with Millie. I had thought about my outfit all day, because I wanted to look handsome, when I should on a date with her. When I got home I took a quick shower, put on a black shirt, brown jeans and black Converse and tried to control my hair. I picked my favorite watch to wear and left my bag at home. All I needed was my wallet and phone, and it could easily be in my jeans pocket.

_Knock, knock!_

I walked over to the door, opened it and outside stood Millie in her long red coat.

"Hi there.." she said and kissed my cheek.

"Hi.."

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, I just need my.." I said and grabbed my jacket.

When we arrived to the cinema, I noticed a lot of people. They was wearing 'Scream' costumes, so they should probably watch the 'Scream' marathon.

"I have to use the bathroom. Will you please take my jacket?" she asked.

"Sure."

She had a black dress and some black pumps on. Her hair was curly and she had red lipstick on. I looked at myself in the window. My hair was a mess and my cheekbones was about to pup out of my face; it looked weird.

"Do you want to go to the kiosk with me? I need popcorn." Millie said when she came back.

We took popcorn for sharing and she bought a soda and I bought a coffee. We found our seats in the cinema hall and took place.

"So... What do you read the most?" she asked.

"I read everything. I don't think I read a particular thing more than anything else." I said.

"What book genre haven't you read? she asked.

"I don't think there is any."

"Really...?"

"What do you read?" I asked.

"I don't read much, but when I do read, I read quotes and poems." she said and smiled.

"I like that too. Which quote is your favorite?" I asked.

"It sounds like this..." she said and took a deep breath.

"..._I don't believe in pressure, fear or failure. Just smiles, monsters and magic._"

"It's good. Who has written it?" I asked.

"Some actor." she said and took some popcorn.

The movie was a horror movie about a girl who can see ghosts. I love horror movies, but sometimes I think they are too scary. This one was a bit too scary for me. Millie didn't looked afraid and she laughed when it got most scary, but I think she noticed that I got a bit scared because she hold my hand when it got most scary.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because the movie is so far away from reality. Ghost doesn't even look like that" she said.

"Okay..."

Did she mean she had seen a ghost or did she mean she thought ghosts looked differently? I had learned two things today; Millie believed in ghosts and she is way more man than I am.

"So.. What do you think?" she asked.

"About the movie? It was good." I answered.

"I mean.. what do you think about me?"

"Oh... You are fine. I mean you are sweet and beautiful."

"Thank you. You're pretty handsome too." she said and smiled at me.

She put her hand on my thigh. I didn't know what to do. It was not because I didn't want her to do it, but I was afraid, because I didn't really know how to act.

"Do you want to come home with me?" she asked.

"Uhm... Sure." I said and we left the cinema.

She had a big apartment. It looked like something from the late 1800; just my style. Every furniture was vintage and the paintings on the walls looked so original.

"Do you like it? Most of the paintings are original Paul Cézanne." she said.

"Really? Wow.. I like it a lot." I said.

Paul Cézanne was a French artist who died in 1906. He painted a lot of fruits.

"I want to show you my kitchen." she said and took my hand.

We went through the master living room; into a hallway and into the master bedroom. She had a lot of closets and lamps. Her bed was of mahogany and it had red bed sheets on it.

"What do you think?" she asked and looked at me.

"It's not the kitchen, but it's pretty." I said.

"I know." she said and kissed me.

She unbuttoned my shirt and took it of me. Normally I would have stopped her, but I didn't. I took of her T-shirt and she started to kiss my neck while she unbuttoned my jeans. Her skin was so soft that I was afraid my hands would feel rough. She pulled me down on the bed and took of my jeans. The only thing she had on was a red bra and some strings; my favorite color.

"Do you want to take it of me?" she asked.

I did what she asked me to do and she began to kiss my chest. She moved farther and farther down till her lips touched my underpants. It felt so nice, when she kissed my body like that. She pulled down my underpants and began to play a little with my penis.

I lifted her up, so I could look her into her eyes. Once more I got spellbound by her beautiful blue eyes. I began to touch her between her legs. Her breathing got slower and deeper.

"Oh... Please... Spencer. Two.." she moaned.

She must have meant two fingers, because when I put two fingers inside of her, she moaned lauder.

"Now Spencer." she said and I understand.

I moved on top of her, and pulled my penis inside of her. While we had amazing sex she scratched my bag, so the morning after I had a lot of tiny wounds from her fingernails. But it was worth it.

We took a shower, and I got the change to look at her beautiful curvy body one more time. The most attractive about her was she knew she was attractive. Every time our skin touched a warm feeling went through my body; which felt really nice. I had not ever felt this way before. I loved Maeve, and I still did, but I really liked Millie too. I began to think we could have a future together, but maybe it was too soon to think that. Her shampoo smelled of strawberries; so did I after using it.

"You know what, Spencer? I think I love you." Millie said and took a towel.

"I think I love you too." I said and got surprised how easy it was to say.

"Do you want to come over after work?" she asked.

"I don't have to go to work today."

"Yes you do. Aaron will contact you later." she said and put on a bra.

"How do you know that? And how do you know his name?" I asked.

It was so weird. She knew it last time I got a message; before I got the message, and now she told me I had to go to work before I knew it by myself.

"He called when you were at sleep." she said and put on the rest of her clothes.

"Oh... But yes, I'll come after work then." I said.

I felt so stupid after believing she was some kind of a psychic.

"Good." she said and kissed me.

**Author's Note: **I know it's a short chapter, and I'll try to make everything better next time! Please leave a review (or two) ! Anyway I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 months later...**

The first thing I noticed when I got home was Millie's face. She used to smile and be happy when I got home from work, but today she looked kind of depressed. I found out I was totally wrong, because she hugged me and said she had something to tell me. The next two minutes changed my life completely; she was pregnant, and the child was mine. I was in shock, but I was happy. I mean; I have always wanted a child and I was not that young anymore, so it was about time, but I'd not prepared myself to be a dad in seven months. I wasn't ready, because I didn't know how to take care of a child. I had been babysitting Henry a couple of times though, but it wasn't the same. I should take care of this child every day, hour and minute for the rest of my life. I hadn't known Millie for so long, so I wasn't sure if I should have a child with her.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked me.

"Yes..."

"You're not happy... Do you want me to take an abortion?"

"What? No! I'm sorry... It's just; I haven't... I didn't thought I should be a dad... ever."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm 34 years old and before you I haven't had a real girlfriend."

"You have a real girlfriend now." she said and kissed me.

"I do." I said still chocked.

I didn't know what to do or say. I guessed I was happy about the news, but JJ did not mean I could be a dad, and I don't think anyone else on the team thought that, so I didn't thought that either. On the other side I shouldn't listen to them, because they don't know everything about me like I don't know everything about them. Two months after I got the baby message we took to the doctor for an ultrasound scanning.

"Everything looks perfect." the doctor said.

"Oh good." Millie said.

She had been afraid of the doctor visit a month before we had to go. I had a feeling everything was good, so I wasn't afraid until I sat next to Millie and the doctor.

"Do you want to know the baby's sex?" the doctor asked.

"Do you want to know it?" Millie asked me.

"Yes, but if you don't..."

"I will."

"It's a girl, congratulation." the doctor said and smiled at us.

Millie was happy after the doctor visit, and so was I. I looked forward to get a child, but I did not like the name-race. We couldn't find a name for her, and Millie was upset, because she wanted to tell everyone about our daughter.

"What about Maria?" Millie asked me.

"I don't like it." I said while making coffee.

"You don't like any names!" she said and looked angry.

"I'm sorry, but I want it to be perfect."

"She'll be perfect no matter what."

"Yes... But I want a perfect name." I said and was saved by the phone.

It was Garcia; I had to go to work.

"Again?" Millie asked.

"Yes... I'm sorry."

"You're never home. You're always at work."

"It's my job." I said and put on my jacket and shoes.

"You have an extra job in five months!" she yelled when I closed the door.

I loved Millie, but I didn't love her complaining all the time. She hated my job, but she knew I had a lot of work when we started dating. She was sick a lot of the time, because of her pregnancy, and I tried to be there for her as much as I could, but I had to go to work too, and I couldn't let the victims die because Millie was expecting a baby.

"Hi Spencer." JJ said when I met her in the hallway.

"Hi..."

I sounded mad and of course she noticed it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Millie; she is complaining about my work all the time, and she's stressed about the baby's name." I said without thinking before I spoke.

"What? She is pregnant?"

"Please don't tell anyone. I wasn't supposed to say anything." I begged her.

"I won't tell anything, if you tell me everything." she said.

I told everything about our unborn daughter and about our problems. I know it was small problems, but they stressed me out anyway. Millie complained everyday about my work, my socks on the floor, laundry and my way of making coffee. We didn't even lived together at that time. I told her I would try to get more free time, so I could be together with her, I would pick up my socks from the floor, help her with her laundry and I told her not to drink coffee, which made her even more angry.

"It's sound stressing." JJ said and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I have been there remember? It gets easier." she promised me.

I felt every member of the team looked at me like you would look at a really crazy person. We discussed the case on the jet like always, but I didn't say much because I couldn't stop thinking about Millie. I wanted to go home to her, so I could take care of her, but at the same time I had to help the team and Hotch would never let me go home.

"Have you forgot how to use a brush?" Garcia asked me when I called her on the computer, and the team laughed.

"No?" I said and looked at myself the in window.

My hair was everywhere and looked like 'Tom' from 'Tom & Jerry' after he had been in the dryer.

"So I found out that Marcus has not been reporting missing. He had no kids, no wife and he lived alone. It does not look like he had a great relationship with his parents or the rest of his family. And he worked at a local theater as a director." Garcia said.

"Thanks Garcia. Okay, so JJ and Morgan; you'll take the theater, Reid and Kate; you'll take the parents and David and I will take the crime scene." Hotch said.

When Kate and I walked up to Marcus' parents house I thought of why Marcus didn't have a wife or children or a social life, because it seemed weird when he was a director; I mean he has a social work, but no social life? Kate knocked on the door and a man, who probably was Marcus' dad, opened the door.

"Yes?" he said and looked confused.

"We are here because of Marcus." Kate said.

"He's not here." the man said.

"Are you Marcus' father?" Kate asked.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Your son died two days ago. He was murdered."

"What? Mary! Came out here!" Marcus' father shouted.

A woman, who was Marcus' mother came to the door. She looked happy, and I didn't look forward to ruin her day.

"These people tells Marcus has been murdered." Marcus' father said.

"That's... What?" the mother said and started to cry.

"I'm sorry to bring you the news. And we have to talk to you about Marcus." Kate said.

"Come in... What is there to know?" the father asked while we walked down to the living room.

"How was Marcus?" I asked.

"We don't know." the father said.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't talk to him that much. It's actually five years ago we saw him the last time. We was arguing about education, and he left."

"Why did you discuss about education?" Kate asked.

"We wanted him to be a doctor, but he insisted of becoming a director. He got mad because he felt we wouldn't accept his choice of education and job. And we wouldn't because every male in our family is either a doctor or a lawyer, and he wanted to be a director. He told us that someday he would be a huge name in the film history, but that never happened." his father said.

"It could have happened." I said.

We left the house without much information about Marcus, but now we knew they was very strict about education and everything had to be perfect, and if it wasn't; it wasn't good enough. I couldn't stop thinking about Marcus' father; he didn't cry or looked sad when Kate told him the news. It was like his son didn't matter anything to him. I felt sorry for Marcus. I hoped we would find his murder soon.

"What about Emily?" Kate said when we got into the car.

"What do you mean? Do you talk about Emily Prentiss?" I asked.

"No, I talk about a baby-name." she said and smiled at me.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a profiler."

"JJ told you."

"She did." she said and laughed.

I should have known everyone would knew it after JJ knew it. Something like that wouldn't be a secret with her for a very long time. I was actually happy about it, because I found it hard to tell it by myself. I don't know why, but I guess I don't have to know everything.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if you felt bored while you read this chapter! I'll try to make the next one more fun. Stay tuned!


End file.
